The Fourth Option Isn't Always the Correct One
by N3RU-SAN
Summary: Nakano Yotsuba, a girl that cares for her sisters above anything else. But one day, their trust was betrayed by her own family. She, who puts her sisters happiness before her, will be forced to take hard decisions. One-shot sequel.
1. Falling into the darkness

_**WARNING: If you like any other quint besides Yots, then I highly recommend you to stop reading right now, because this fic contains dark themes like death. That said, enjoy!**_

_**SPOILER alert: If you haven't read the manga, I highly recommend you to not read this fic, because it contains heavy spoilers.**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything besides this fic. Everything is Haruba Negi-sensei's work._

_Edit: I'm sorry, I wrote this story in a high state of drowsiness, so I may have misspelled some words or written something incoherent. I'll try to keep that in mind (do not write at 3 am)._

* * *

"Hey girls, listen to this!" Itsuki called us from the living room, she sounded reaaally serious. I was sitting on the couch, so I didn't had to move at all, I just turned my head towards my sister. Nino was in the kitchen probably deciding what she would cook for lunch, but soon after hearing Itsuki, she came to the living room with us.

"What is it, Itsuki?" Nino sounded a little disinterested, but answered her summon. Not really that unusual coming from her.

"Wait, where are Miku and Ichika?" Itsuki asked confused. Nino just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Who knows? Miku is probably in her room. I don't know about Ichika though." Nino must be right, Miku is always in her room doing... whatever she does in there. Ichika could be anywhere in the apartment, that girl...

"Moou~ I need the five of us to be present before the announcement." Itsuki pouted while crossing her arms. She really is the youngest one huh? I mean, not that I AM that much older, I came before her ya' know?

"I'll go call Miku and try to find Ichika's whereabouts, leave it to me!" I sprinted towards Miku's room. I knocked once I got there.

***KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Mikuuuu! Are you there? Itsuki has something to tell us, please come downstairs!" Once I called her, and without waiting for a reply, I dashed towards Ichika's room. It wouldn't hurt to try right? She could always be there!

Just before I knocked, I noticed that the door was slightly open, so I decided to take this opportunity to enter my sister's room.

"Pardon the intrusion~" I slowly made my way inside her room and-

"Ah! Ichika spotted!" I supressed my loud voice. In fact, Ichika was in her room, but she was asleep, nothing new. '_Ugh! How can she sleep without any clothes at all? I would die from embarrassment!'_

"...Hmm?" Ah, looks like I woke her up somehow, well, this works for me anyway!

"Looks like you're already awake, Ichika!" She rubbed her eyes with both hands, to drive the drowsiness away. When she could focus her sight again, she smiled.

"_Haaaah_~ good morning." Lazy as always huh "onee-chan".

"Good morn- _EHHH_?! Ichika, your top, your top!" Because she was half-standing in the bed, the bed sheets started sliding from her shoulders. I decided to cover my eyes. It's not that I have never seen my sister in such state, hell, we have taken baths together, but that was ages ago! Now it was just embarrassing.

"Huh? Oh my, _fufu_ my bad, my bad." She smiled teasingly and proceeded to cover herself once again, making a sexy pose. She really amazes me sometimes...

"I just came to tell you that Itsuki is waiting for us in the living room, she said that she has some kind of announcement." Ichika nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you there, but please start dressing!" I left her room with those words behind. Now that my job was done, I went back to the living room alongside Nino and Itsuki, who were already waiting.

"So? What's the big deal?" Nino said. All five of us were currently in the living room as Itsuki's request. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Umm, so, dad called a while ago." When we heard the word "dad", everybody's eyes widened a little bit, of course mine included.

"Does he want something..?" Miku was the one who replied. Itsuki shook her head.

"It's not that he WANTS something, but he told me he arranged something for us." Ichika's face twitched.

"D-Don't tell me..." Itsuki nodded, probably guessing what was on Ichika's mind. Well, I guess I have an idea of what she is going to say...

"Yes, it's probably what you are thinking, dad hired a new tutor for us." I knew it! Well, it wasn't that hard to guess though. Nino just said '_is that so_?' nonchalantly. Miku just nodded and Ichika sighed. She doesn't like to study that much, _haha_...

As for me? Well, I don't really mind. Actually, I don't like studying at all, but I made a promise with someone long ago, so I want to improve myself.

"That again? Haven't we already talked about that before? Neither of us improved with our previous tutors, how's this time going to be any different?" Ichika was right, our grades were really on the ground right now, not that I feel proud about that. In all honesty, I would love to have excellent grades! But wishing for it doesn't mean that I'll achieve it that easy, I have to work hard. But no matter how hard I try, I don't improve and this really frustrates me.

"I know, but we have to give it shot, we need to try to improve ourselves." Itsuki stated. She put in words just what I had in mind. Ichika just sighed again, and nodded.

"Alright, alright, we can at least give it a shot." She replied. I tried to encourage everyone.

"_Yay_! Let's do our best!" Everybody smiled at my comment.

Yeah, this is the best I can do. I pray for everyone's success...

* * *

Asahiyama High School, huh...

At first I was a little nervous, after all, we just enrolled at this new school, so I was a little worried about not getting along with my new classmates and all that stuff. Fortunately, that didn't seemed to be a problem, I was actually getting along with everyone in my class, and that made me a little happy. I can't say the same thing for Miku though, she seems like she is in her own world, but well, she has been always like this.

For lunch we decided for the five of us to sit together in a table. Well, there are going to be times when we won't be able to meet with each other. Anyway, today was not the case. Nino, Miku, Ichika and I were sitting in a table, waiting for Itsuki to finish ordering her food.

"_Jeez_! Why does Itsuki takes too long to order something?" Nino hissed. Ichika just laughed wryly. She has a point though, Itsuki really likes to take her time.

"That's because she orders too much food, that Itsuki." Oh, speaking of the devil, there she is!

"Sorry it took me so long." Itsuki placed her tray on the table, which needless to say, was packed of food.

"Yeah, you're late!" I replied with a smile. Itsuki just raised her hands apologetically.

"I couldn't decide which ones should I eat..." Itsuki stated. So you just decided to pick everything...? Miku just looked over her.

"...You'll get fat at this rate, Itsuki." Miku uttered. Itsuki was flabbergasted. That actually was pretty funny...

"Not you too Miku!" She retorted while sitting down. 'You too?' what the heck _haha_!

"_Hmm_?" Suddenly, Itsuki's eyes wandered towards someone. Then she smiled smugly.

"I'm sorry, these seats are all taken~" Looks like she was talking to a boy. Ichika suddenly stood up and went towards that boy.

"...What was that, Itsuki?" Miku asked while Nino threw glances at Itsuki, meaning she was interested as well. Honestly, I was having the same question.

"Some payback, *_**munch**_*" With a victorious face, she took a bite from her lunch. My eyes went towards Ichika, who was still talking to the boy. Did she knew him? They don't look acquainted at all...

After a couple of minutes, Ichika returned and we resumed eating our lunch together.

"Hmm, delicious~!" Stated Itsuki in delight, Miku nodded.

"This cafeteria's quality is pretty high..."

"Yeah, our old school didn't have anything like this." Ichika replied. Itsuki is right, the food is indeed really good. But at the end, it's just school cafeteria's food.

"The exams and stuff don't seem as tough. Looks like we won't have to study like crazy either. Transferring here was the right call." Nino winked at me when she said those words.

"..." I just smiled awkwardly. You don't have to be so considerate with me, Nino.

Yeah, because I am the main culprit of us transferring schools. If it wasn't for me and my selfish behavior... nothing of this would have happened.

"_Huh_?" As if to bring me out of my own mind, my eyes found something laying in the ground. It was a paper sheet perfectly folded, and it was also a test.

"Whose test paper is that?" I asked while pointing to the object on the ground.

"Dunno." Replied Nino, totally disinterested.

"It's 100 points." A-Amazing! I could only dream of obtaining a score this high!

"Ahh, maybe it was from that guy earlier." Ichika pointed towards the boy from before.

"See that dull-looking guy who's sitting in the corner over there?" Ahh, I see him, he indeed is sitting alone, maybe he doesn't have friends? poor guy.

"I'm going to bring it back to him." I stood up, lifted the test from the ground, and made my way towards him.

"Yotsuba, be careful... he's probably in the middle of studying." She stated.

"_Huh_? In the cafeteria?" Nino asked half-surprised.

'There are odd people here too, huh?' I thought for myself, leaving my sisters voices behind me.

"Ah! How am I supposed to call him? I guess I should check his name beforehand..." I proceeded to check the name at the top of the sheet. It was written:

'_Uesugi Fuutarou'_

***THROB***

"Wha-" I rubbed my eyes several times before checking once again. Maybe my eyesight is getting bad like Nino's?

'_Uesugi Fuutarou'_ No matter how many times I checked, the name was always the same.

It can't be... Is this a coincidence? He can't be that Fuutarou-kun right? I mean, what are the odds?

I decided to verify by myself. I approached the boy, and when I was sitting in front of him, I looked at his features.

'Wow, it really is Fuutarou-kun!' He looks completely different from back then! But he is still the same Fuutarou-kun, I'm so happy!

"Fuu-, !" Just as I'm about to call him, I noticed that he was studying for his exams. He got a score of 100 in this test. He really has been working hard since then, he fulfilled his part of our promise... And I... What have I've been doing...?

'I can't tell him, I'm so ashamed of myself...'

"Uesugi-san." I can't tell him.

"Uesugi-saaan." What would he say if he knew...?

"_Uesugi-saaaaan_!" I'm sorry, Fuutarou-kun.

"_Hmm_?" His beautiful cerulean eyes looked straight at me, as if trying to look through my soul. I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat.

"_Ahaha_, you're finally looking my way." I replied to him with a wide grin, trying to sound relaxed.

"How do you know my name?" I couldn't help but to feel a little pang in my chest after hearing him said that. It couldn't be helped, I look a lot different from before, besides, I didn't told him my name, I gave him my mom's.

Oh but I know all about you, from long ago.

To summarize it, It seems that the tutor Itsuki was talking about was Fuutarou-kun all along.

At the beginning, things weren't all that good. Itsuki was mad at him, Nino didn't trusted him at all, Miku was indiferent and Ichika just didn't want to study. I always supported him, so to make things easier from his side but, obviously that's not enough. At least at some point, we were reaching neutral ground, and my sisters could compromise to at least attend the study sessions with Fuutarou-kun. I was starting to feel better with myself, I thought that maybe I could tell Fuutarou-kun about me. But...

"M-Miku, could it be that... the person you secretly like is actually Uesugi-san?" I hoped to hear a straight no from her part, but that didn't happened.

"\~\~\~! No way." It was crystal clear that Miku was starting to develop feelings towards Fuutarou-kun.

***THROB***

_Huh_? What is this feeling in my chest..? It feels awful! Please make it stop...

"Fuutarou-kun may be a nice guy, but he's a bit too immature, doesn't really seem like my type."

***THROB***

Hey, Ichika, you don't remember right...? Right? Or.. do you?

When I discovered that Fuutarou-kun remembered about me... No, about "Rena", I pondered over and over if I should just tell him, but...

'_I can't be the special one_'

Everytime I thought this, my heart ached. It felt horrible, like needles piercing my body, again and again. This feeling wouldn't leave me. It just intensified when I looked at my sisters, slowly developing feelings for Fuutarou-kun.

But I decided I wouldn't make a move, and I'll support whoever Fuutarou-kun chooses, because...

'_I have to put my sisters happiness over my own'_

It doesn't matter who... Itsuki, Nino, Miku, Ichika. I'll support you guys with everything I have. Because that's what a good sister would do... right... mom?

Everything would be okay... as long as we were together.

But, everything just got worse.

* * *

We were preparing for the trip to Kyoto, Fuutarou-kun and I were doing several kinds of things as class reps.

"Uesu-" Suddenly, someone interrupted me.

"Yotsuba." It was Ichika, she was making signals with her left hand, calling me over. She leaded me towards an empty classroom.

"What's up, Ichika?" I asked her. She turned to face me.

"I sure am looking forward to the school trip. It's our first time going to Kyoto?" What? She doesn't really remember...?

"...No, we went during elementary school, remember?" Ichika nodded.

"Oh, right. Is there any place you want to check out?" I thought for a little bit.

"It may seem cliched, but the temple I guess." I would really like to take a walk with Fuutarou-kun around Kyoto...

"Everyone in class is struggling with making groups of only five, but it's perfect for us, isn't it?" I nodded.

"_Ah! haha_... Makes you glad that we're quintuplets..." Ichika put her hand on her chin.

"But what about Fuutarou-kun, I wonder? He's already in third year, but it looks like he still doesn't have any friends yet~ Big sis worries for him." I started to feel uneasy.

"Umm... in that case..." Before I could finish, Ichika continued.

"Guess we have no choice but to give him a hand." I frowned.

"Ichika?" She looked at me with a determined expression on her face.

"We'll form a group with you, me, and Fuutarou-kun. You're okay with that right?" I suddenly froze. I couldn't understand why but, my intuition told me something was off. I already knew that Ichika had feelings for Fuutarou-kun, but something from her behavior made me feel uneasy.

"Ah, sorry that's my phone. I'll leave it to you then, Yotsuba." That said, she left the classroom, leaving no room for discussion.

What is this feeling? I can't stop trembling! Is it me, or Ichika is planning something...?

No, no, I must be exaggerating... that has to be, right? She would never do something bad to her own sisters right?

'Still, it wouldn't hurt to be sure.'

* * *

I decided to ask Fuutarou-kun about Ichika's behavior. And he told me something I really wasn't expecting.

"Hey, Uesugi-san." He turned to look at me.

"Huh, Yotsuba? What is it?" We were currently preparing some things before the trip, there were just the two of us.

"_Umm_, this may sound weird but, don't you think Ichika has been a little odd these few days?" When he hear Ichika's name, he blushed a deep crimson. _Huh_? that was not the reaction I expected.

"W-Well, I wouldn't know about that, but..." I looked at him.

"Miku told me something really surprising a few days ago." Miku? Eh?

"What did she told you...?" I couldn't help but feel curious, after all, I'm helping Miku to confess her feelings to Fuutarou-kun.

"She told me that Ichika liked me, and that she would be cheering for us." My eyes widened at his words.

***THROB***

Huh..? Miku? Why? This can't be serious. Why would you do something like that Miku? Or... Did you?

"Don't get me wrong, and I don't wanna sound presumptuous but, I was quite sure that Miku felt some sort of attraction towards myself, so... I was really shocked at the moment." I could only nod at his words. I had to talk with Miku.

What is this uneasy feeling I have? It just won't go away!

* * *

"_Huh_...?" Miku's eyes widened when she heard my words. She couldn't believe it herself.

"So, is that true Miku?" I already knew her answer from her reaction, but I have to be sure. I hope I'm mistaken though...

"N-No, I... I never said something like that to Fuutarou." She just shook her head while she covered her mouth with her hand. Because this only meant one thing. One of our sisters disguised as Miku, and lied to Fuutarou-kun. I pray to god that I'm wrong, but it's more than obvious who was. Just who would be benefited from that lie?

"I-Ichika..." My thoughts leaked through Miku's mouth, she just looked at the ground sadly.

"This can't be happening."

***THROB***

Something began creeping upon my heart, dark thoughts flooded my mind. That awful feeling again, but certainly this time, it didn't felt that bad. The pain in my heart was dull, it didn't sting like before. Was I becoming accustomed to it? Or is this the way I'm supposed to feel? My head was blank at that moment, I don't know what I was thinking, but I was certain of what I was going to do.

'_Ichika, you have been a bad sister._'

* * *

"What is it, Yotsuba?" Ichika replied after I called her to the kitchen. It was really dark outside, and everyone was sleeping in their respective rooms. Except for Ichika and me.

"_Haha_, I'm sorry Ichika, I just wanted to talk to you about something." Ichika smiled while rubbing her eyes. I woke her up a couple of minutes ago.

"_Hahh_~ sure, what is it?" She asked after a big yawn. I just shook my head.

"I would prefer if we can talk somewhere else..." Ichika just nodded and followed me. I told her to come with me to a park near our house.

"...Did I heard someone?" Without me noticing, a third voice was left behind in the apartment. This, would lead to a very unfortunate series of events...

"I think this is good enough." After hearing my words, Ichika sat at a nearby bench.

"Okay now, what is it, Yotsuba? You can tell big sis anything." She smiled. I couldn't help but to feel a little bad.

"It's about Miku." Ichika's eyes widened slightly, and I could swear I saw her grimacing, but she feigned ignorance.

"Did something happened to her?" I started feeling upset. She was pretending she didn't know.

"Apparently, someone dressed like Miku, and deceived Uesugi-san." Ichika's expression from the last moments vanished, now she just frowned her brows.

"...So? Are you implying it was me?" She pretended to feel indignant. This made me really mad.

"Don't play dumb Ichika! Who else would benefit from that situation?!" I was starting to feel my blood boiling. I never felt like this before. Was it because it involved Fuutarou-kun? or because it involved my sisters? At this point I didn't really knew.

"_Haaa_~ Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Ichika sighed, with a little sad tone in her words.

"Ichika... Why? Why would you betray your own sister's trust like that?" I couldn't believe it, I knew it, but still didn't wanted to believe it.

"Because I love Fuutarou-kun, and I won't let other girls have him, even if those girls are my sisters. I don't think you could understand it, Yotsuba, falling in love that is. " I just stared at her._ 'I... I wouldn't understand it? You think I don't know about falling in love?!' _

Before getting more excited, I needed to confirm something.

"Say, Ichika..." She just replied with a muffled voice.

"Are you going to keep doing this, even if it means tearing us apart, your own sisters, your family?" Ichika's face frowned a couple of seconds, and as if getting her resolve, she nodded with a serious face.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry but, even if it means I'll do something I will later regret, and even if have to take all of you down, I'll do it for this love of mine, I want to cherish it, and see it flourish." She replied while she looked at the ground with an apologetical expression.

***THROB***

_Why? How can you say that...? Even after all this time I.. I have been containing myself, my own feelings. I always have put your feelings above my own. I always put your happiness before mine. Then..._

_Why? How can you be so selfish?_

_Why? What does family mean to you?_

_Why? Why do I push myself so hard for someone like you Ichika?_

_Why? Why is it bad for me to pursue my own happiness?_

_Why? What about our memories together, that doesn't mean anything to you?_

_Why?_

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

_**Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?**_

*_**CRACK**_!*

I think that was when... something inside me snapped.

"Please, can we finish talking about this Yotsuba? I think we really should return home now." Ichika said with a sad expression. I just nodded nonchalantly.

"I just want to confirm something before we go." She just sighed, completely exhausted at this point. Don't worry Ichika, it will be fast, I promise.

"_Haa_~ yeah?" She replied.

"Don't you feel guilty at the slightest? I mean, you're doing something pretty awful to your sister you know?" Ichika looked at me with a complex face, but after a few seconds, she just shook her head.

"...Absolutely not. I will do it to be with Fuutarou-kun. I... Want to be his special one, I want him to only have eyes for me... I don't want to lend that spot to anyone else, Yotsuba." I nodded in comprehension.

"All is fair in love and war right?" Ichika replied with a sad nod.

"Yeah, that's right..." That said, she turned around and prepared to leave.

"_shishishi_~" I laughed unconsciously.

"Great! _Then if you excuse me_~" I took out what was in the hand behind my back and-

***SPLAT***

"_GAHH-_! Y-Yotsu-ba?" Ichika slowly turned around to see what was happening. She was petrified on her place while I was standing right behind her, piercing through her back all the way to her abdomen.

"Looks like I got ahead of you, Ichika, point for Yotsuba!" I exclaimed while I withdrew the scissors I borrowed from our kitchen, and proceeded to stab Ichika's back once again.

***SPLAT***

"_GUHAAA_! W-What?! Y-Yotsuba what... are you..?!" Ichika dropped on her knees while she put her hands on the places where I previously stabbed her. When she looked at her own hands, the horror on her face was clear as day. Her hands were soaked in her own blood, she instantly became afraid of me. She tried to escape but, because she was mostly crawling, she wasn't that much fast.

"That's no good at all, Ichika! I'm part of the track club, at that pace you'll never leave me behind ya' know? _Haha_" I walked towards her. She was dragging herself while trying to get away from me.

"PLEASE! _**cough, cough**_... STOP! YOTSUBA _**cough.**_.. s-top!" She started shouting for mercy apparently while backing off, or at least trying to. Now, that's no good Ichika.

"_Heave ho_!" I mounted her back, making her unable to move.

"It must really hurt right? You look like you're in a lot of pain right? I'm sorry about that, Ichika." I stabbed her once again while straddling her.

"Y-Yotsu..ba..." She was moving less and less. Also, she wasn't screaming that much at all. Her blood was everywhere, even on my hands.

"Hmm? What is it, Ichika?" I moved next to her mouth, so I could hear what she had to say.

"_Guhh_... _***hic* *sob***_ ahhh.._**. *sob***_" She suddenly started crying, much to my surprise. "Fuu...tarou-kun..." She looked like a complete mess, her body was full of stabs and blood, her face was all teary, even her nose was running. "I... Just... *_**sob**_*" Suddenly, I slowly became aware of the situation.

"Ichika...?" She couldn't hear me anymore.

"Wanted... you to... look at... me...*_**sob**_*" She kept talking about Fuutarou-kun even at her last moments. And at long last, she disappeared along with a muffled sob.

"..._Eh_?"

"..."

"Ichi...ka?" Please.

"..."

"_A-Ahh...h._.. **AHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" I screamed so hard, I thought my throat would come out of my mouth. The realization of what I have just done just hit me. I killed my own sister. And I did it without a single trace of hesitation.

"_**Ughh... Guhhh..**_." I covered my mouth with both hands, just to prevent me from throwing up. I could feel all the food I ate not so long ago, making its way through my throat. The flavor was unbearable, At the end, I couldn't endure it, and I ended throwing up, all the while feeling my tears streaming down my face.

"... **WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?!**" I was at a loss for what to do. I just killed my sister. Am I going to jail? How can I face my sisters after I tell them that I have killed Ichika with my own hands? How could I live with something this heavy on my heart?!

"I have to do something... **NOW**!" I decided to run, I needed to do something about this fast. If not, it would be all over. Fuutarou-kun, my sisters, the trip to Kyoto, everything. I couldn't undo what has already been done, so I'll just have to keep this to myself until the day I die.

"What to do?! Ah, a shovel!" I spotted a rusty shovel next to a bench, and I decided what I would do. It amazed me my cold attitude towards the horrible act I have just committed, but I didn't have time to hesitate, after all, things were just gonna get harder from now on. I don't have time to regret what I have done or to cry my eyes out, there would be time for that. But right now, the nerves were eating me.

"Ichika, I'm so sorry..." While I was working with the shovel, I couldn't help but to feel my tears, as they made their way towards the ground, leaving marks on the soil.

Little did I know, that things would get even worse...

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! First of all, I have to admit that the idea just popped out of nowhere, and I just decided to go with the flow and started writing. Now, I already edited this chapter and, as you can see, there is a BIG difference between a sleep deprived person, to a well rested and conscious person. For that I'm sorry, before it looked like Ichika was an asshole or something like that, so I tried to convey her real thoughts, she hesitated because she loves her sisters, but her resolve is firm because her love's too. Well... You already know what happened to poor onee-san character.**

**I'll see you around!**

**~Neru**


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of 5Toubun no Hanayome, everything in this FF (except this fic) is owned by it's creator Haruba Negi-sensei. **

* * *

***KNOCK, KNOCK*** "Hey, Yotsuba, don't you want to eat with us today? Uesugi-kun is here too!" Itsuki called me from the other side of my door, but I didn't had any appetite. I decided to decline her offer, once more.

"..._A-Ahaha_, sorry Itsuki, I really don't feel like eating right now, my stomach is a little upset." I lied to my sister. Despite me being a bad liar, it wasn't actually a lie, my stomach felt awful and I couldn't digest anything at all, I would throw up everything.

"_Mouu~_ okay, I'll wrap it up, but you better eat it later okay? Nino will get mad at you if you keep rejecting her food, and you know how she has been lately since Ichika sudddenly left." Itsuki replied comprehensively. _'I'm sorry Itsuki...'_

"..." I didn't replied, no, I couldn't.

Shortly after, I could hear Itsuki's footsteps growing more distant with each passing second, until she couldn't be heard anymore.

"...I can't keep on like this, the trip it's just a few days ahead and-" I gasped when I heard my own words leaving my mouth. _'That's what I'm worried about?! For god's sake I killed my own sister!' _After that train of thought came back, my tears started flowing freely, once again. Two days ago, after I murdered and buried Ichika, I ran away. I ran, and ran, and ran, until my legs couldn't move anymore. I threw myself onto the ground, I made sure that no one was nearby, and then, I cried. I swear that if some passerby had heard me, he or she would've startled. I'm pretty sure I was screaming pretty loud while crying my eyes out, because my throat was killing.

I pondered for several minutes about what I just did, and I still couldn't believe it. _'This has to be a nightmare... right?' _That thought passed through my head several times. I wanted to believe that this was just my wild imagination running free, and that when I got back, Ichika was going to be there. How good that would be. I know that wasn't going to happen. It was just a convenient way of escaping reality.

I had to go back home sooner or later, so I started thinking what to do next. I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret for too long, my sisters will probably start wondering where the heck is Ichika, what am I supposed to do then? Suddenly, I remembered Ichika talking with dad about moving out, so she can start focusing on her work too. With that in mind, when I finally arrived to the building, I took a piece of paper and a pen, and trying to imitate Ichika's handwriting, I wrote a letter.

_"Nino, Miku, Yotsuba, Itsuki, I decided I want to focus a little on my work as an actress, it'll be just for a while, please hang in there." ~Ichika_

It was short, but I hoped that would be enough for now. Dad already knew of Ichika's intention, and thanks to her improving her grades, he gave her permission. I just hope my sisters don't start asking me about this, I suck at lying. Again, I know myself that I'm the worst for trying to act as if nothing ever happened, but that wasn't the case.

I knew that pretty well. I did it, I killed my own sister, with my own hands and without hesitation. _'What was I thinking...?' _Certainly I wasn't. But maybe, just maybe, some of my rationality remained, but I still did it anyway. I know why though, I can't think of any other thing that would made me reach such drastic measures.

**Deep down, I resented Ichika.** Not because she already knew what she wanted to do in the future, not because she was being honest with her feelings, not because she had a pretty strong resolve about getting Fuutarou-kun's affection. None of that mattered to me, she was my sister, and if she was happy, then it's all good, I would had supported her in whatever I possibly could.

_'It's because of that day...' _The day I decided to become different from my sisters, the day I started being more selfish.

* * *

After Fuutarou-kun and I got lost and walked around Kyoto, he was brought to the inn we were staying at.

"What!? That person came all the way here to look for you?" Nino asked me with a confused expression on her face.

"Looks like the school contacted mom, and mom spoke to him about it." I replied.

"I see. But I'm glad because thanks to that, you and that boy... Fuu-something-kun were found. I was worried sick." She reprimanded me with a worried face.

"I'm sorry Nino." All I could do was apologize. Nino just shrugged her shoulders as if saying _'it's okay'._

"That Fuu-something-kun is still in this inn right? Ahh geez, this is such a pain! _"Fuu-kun"_ will do!" She replied while trowing a tantrum at the same time. As expected from the snappy Nino.

"Yep." I smiled from ear to ear. There were a lot of things I wanted to talk with him. At the moment I didn't knew why, but I felt a warm and fluffy sensation when I remembered the time I spent with Fuutarou-kun, just both of us.

"I'm gonna go see him one more time before his teacher comes. You wanna come with me, Nino?" Nino shook her head, declining.

"Nah, I'm good..." She moved tilted her head to her side, and she kept staring at it.

"What? He's really interesting!" I got a little excited, maybe because we were talking about Fuutarou-kun? who knows.

"So then, he put the 200 yen in and went, _¨Now it's gone!¨_" I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit when I remembered that scene.

"Yotsuba... What...?" She sounded serious.

"?" I got closer to Nino, and looked towards the direction she was pointing with her finger. At the distance, in the corridor, there were two figures talking to each other, one boy and one girl. The boy looked like he was having a good time while the girl, looked really amused and entertained.

"That's..." If Nino said something, I couldn't hear her anymore. I felt my heart breaking in a million pieces, tiny little tugs in my chest, my own heart throbbing so hard, that it almost hurt. What was in front of my own eyes, was something I didn't expected at all.

Ichika was talking with Fuutarou-kun, and he... couldn't recognize her, he didn't know he was talking to another person, he thought _she_ was **me**. At the moment, a whirl of emotions emanated from me.  
I was mad at Fuutarou-kun for not recognizing me, but after a couple of seconds, I realized it wasn't his fault, we all looked exactly the same.

_'Yeah... that's right, this is Ichika's fault...'_ Thoughts like that raced through my mind as I looked at my sister with resentful eyes, something I have never done before. _'Ahh..!' _I quickly snapped out of my own world, and dismissed those bad thoughts. _'No, no, I can't be thinking about stuff like that! this was just an accident...' _And with that said, I forgot about that incident. But deep down, I knew that I resented Ichika for that day's events...

* * *

"...I can't keep going on like this, I don't want Fuutarou-kun to see me like this-" Suddenly, I realized.

'Fuutarou-kun... W-What will he do if he knows!?' I started to hyperventilate, I was feeling nervous, I thought I was going to throw up again. I couldn't from any thoughts, my mind was shut down, my mouth felt dry and I couldn't talk even if I wanted to.

I felt awful, I started trembling, it was like being a baby deer trying to walk on its own. Although my eyes hurt, tears continued flowing down, I bet my eyes are all irritated and swollen. I keep regretting what I did to my sister, who had never done anything bad to me. I know that what she did to Miku was not nice, but her punishment was far away from death.

_'Ichika.. ***sob*** I'm so sorry...' _It was useless, the grief and sorrow I felt in my heart was not going anywhere, and it will be with me until I die-

'_...Huh?_' My tears came to a halt at the thought of that word. **Death**, such tiny little word, but such a big and deep meaning. Is there life after death? Do dead people watch over us, like our parents often tell us? Is it comfortable? Such thoughts raced through my head at the moment, but it didn't felt bad at all. I think I felt more calm than before. Then, my eyes felt upon a certain object in my room. A ballpoint pen Nino gave me. Apparently she bought the incorrect color by accident, so she decided to give it to me, there wasn't any deeper meaning. But I know Nino too well, after all, we are quintuplets aren't we?

_'...' _I got up from the floor, and walked towards my desk staggering all the while. When I reached the desk where I usually study, I extended my hand towards the pen.

_'Would it be better if... I died too?' _I took the pen while looking at its tip. For some reason, it looked extremely sharp, like it could cut through flesh like a knife would cut through butter.

_'!' _'What am I doing!?' I threw the pen with all my strength against the floor. Naturally it broke. I can't believe what am I thinking... I once again fell onto the floor while my hands covered my face.

_'I'm so awful... How can I even think of doing something like that?' _I know, I know but I couldn't help it. 'What would my sisters do-?' In that moment, I heard something from downstairs.

"Why didn't you told me you already had a group!" Nino's voice could be heard all the way to the second floor.

"U-Umm, like I said, I didn't thought I needed to tell you." Fuutarou-kun was probably trying to ease Nino.

"_Jeez_, Fuu-kun! And here I was thinking I could take a walk around Kyoto with the guy I love..." She was clearly dejected by that, but knowing Nino, she will just plan something else, she isn't the type to give up so easily once she has something in her mind.

_'Then... why-' _I remembered Ichika's words.

_"Because I love Fuutarou-kun, and I won't let other girls have him, even if those girls are my sisters."_

_'Why...?'_

_"Even if it means I'll do something I will later regret"_

_'Why..!?'_

_"A_nd even if have to take all of you down-_"_

**_'WHY!?'_**

_"_I'll do it for this love of mine."

_**'WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING HERE!?'**_

_'Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy...?'_

_'How come I'm here crying and suffering alone?'_

_'But they won't hold back right?'_

_'In that case...'_

Something changed deep inside me, I was well aware of that but-

_**'I have to do my best too~'**_

**It can't be that bad right?**

_"...fufu"_ **I'm broken. **

"_fufufu...~_" **I'm completely insane.**

"_Hahahaha~!_" **But-**

_***Knock, knock, knock***_ "Y-Yotsuba? Are you feeling better...?"

"Ha~! Yup, better than never, thank you Itsuki! I think I'll have some of Nino's food, it's been a while!"

"Now that's better, I'll wait for you downstairs."

**I'm okay with that~**

* * *

I know that this chapter is smaller than the previous one but I hope you guys like it. I'll see you in the next update.

A/N: You should check my original story too, just saying~.

~Neru


	3. Plans for the future

"About time you- _Whoa!_ What happened to your face? You're all swollen and red." Before she could start lecturing me, Nino noticed how red and swollen were my eyes.

"_Haha_, about that... I was watching one of my favorite anime and there was this one scene, it was so romantic! I couldn't help but to start crying you know?" Nino rolled her eyes.

"Such a crybaby." She sighed while placing her hands on her hips like she usually does.

I can't believe I just lied like that, and not the fact that I lied, I'm talking about the fact that I was able to deceive someone. 'I guess I can do it too if I try...'

"Oh, I think Itsuki mentioned Uesugi-kun, where is he?" I-I would prefer if he doesn't see me like this though.

"Dunno, I think Fuu-kun went with Miku to buy some things, they shouldn't take too long." Nino replied while cooking dexterously. I haven't thought this before but, hearing Nino say _'Fuu-kun'_ really rubs me the wrong way...

"Oh, what are you girls talking about?" Suddenly, Itsuki returned to the kitchen, while she was eating a bag of chips.

"Nothing important, by the way, Itsuki." Nino ignored Itsuki's question and looked towards her. I just looked at them curiously.

"Hmm? What is it?" Itsuki tilted her head to the side, like a little child trying to understand something.

"Have you gained weight lately?" The moment those words left Nino's mouth, Itsuki became petrified. If this were a manga, a "**_Gaaaaa~_**" onomatopoeia would surely be next to her.

"R-Really!? Oh no, I thought I was just imagining things!" Itsuki panicked and started sweating buckets. Nino shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it was just a joke." Itsuki sighed in relief, but soon after, she started pouting.

"You should't joke with things like that! _Jeez_..." Nino raised her hand as if saying 'sorry about that', and continued.

"Anyway, back to the topic, this is about Ichika." Itsuki stopped her tantrum when she heard Ichika's name being mentioned. I just watched from the sides.

"..._Oh_, _umm_, what is it about Ichika?" She clearly didn't know how to respond, but Itsuki replied anyway. Nino frowned her brows, and continued.

"Isn't this strange? Ichika suddenly left us! She even left us a note and all. How is it that everybody is so calm about this!?" Nino was clearly upset about this whole Ichika issue. _'Great, looks like they didn't doubt the note I wrote. They think that's Ichika's handwriting'_

"I know how you feel, Nino, but there's nothing we can do about this. Even dad said that as long as her grades were acceptable, she was free to do as she pleased." Itsuki tried to beat some sense into Nino, but she wasn't having any of that.

"Yeah, yeah, I know already! But what I don't accept is the fact that she suddenly left, now of all times! Why didn't she told us earlier?" From an outsider POV, Nino was just being spoiled, but in reality, Nino really cares for all of us. She doesn't express her feelings often, and she is not being honest most of the time, but since she confessed to Fuutarou-kun, Nino started being more open about her feelings. I decided to intervene.

"Calm down, Nino. Have you ever thought that we have things that we don't want to talk about even with our own family?" I tried to make her understand that not all of us were as direct and straightforward as her. Itsuki nodded.

"I have to agree with Yotsuba there, we may be family, but we are girls first." Nino just sighed and shrugged her shoulder, saying that this conversation was over. _'I don't get it...'_ she muttered.

"Don't mind her, Yotsuba. She has been like this lately..." Itsuki apologized in Nino's behalf. I just shook my head.

"_Haha_, don't worry, I know how she is, she's my sister after all." In that moment, we heard the door being opened, accompanied with a male's voice.

"We're back!"

"...We're back."

After hearing Fuutarou-kun and Miku's voice, I sprinted towards them to greet them.

"Welcome back, Uesugi-san, Miku!" I tried to sound as cheerful as always.

"Ah, Yotsuba! Good to see you. Are you feeling better?" Fuutarou-kun asked me.

"...Are you okay?" Miku followed him.

I was deeply touched by Fuutarou-kun's concern about me. Of course I was happy that Miku was worried about me too, but I couldn't help it. Which young maiden wouldn't be happy when the boy she loves is asking her about her condition?

"Yup! I'm all good now. Thank you, Uesugi-san." Fuutarou-kun nodded, as if saying 'don't worry about it' while Miku whispered 'I asked you too...' pouting all the while. Shortly after, Nino emerged from the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Fuu-kun. The food's ready!" She really acted different around Fuutarou-kun huh? _Good grief_...

We started eating after we fixed the table. The food Nino cooks was great as always. I wonder if Fuutarou-kun would like if I cook for him...? It's not like I can't cook at all, but surely my food is nowhere as good as Nino's.

"Oh, the local news." Fuutarou-kun fixated his sight on the TV. We all did the same.

_**"Apparently, the police found in a local park what could be a blood trail. Experts think that this may be a case of murder. The police didn't investigated further, saying that it could be a from an animal. We recommend the citizens to not wander the city alone at night though. In another note-"**_

I felt like time froze at that moment. I felt my blood turn cold, I felt shivers down my spine. How could I been so stupid!? I forgot about all the mess I made back then! I didn't thought about the police and that stuff. Things could have got really bad if they discover Ichika's body. Fortunately it seems that they didn't discovered the corpse, taking into account that this type of cases are almost always investigated. I can say I got lucky there, and that I have to be more cautious in a future, not that I plan to do that ever again.

"Ugh, what could have happened there?" Nino just grimaced at the photos that the news channel showed.

"...Is that really from an animal?" Miku looked dubious.

"I don't really think so, the scene looks pretty much like a murder to me." Fuutarou-kun was on spot. I couldn't help but to avert my eyes from him, avoiding locking eyes with him by mistake. When I looked the other way, my eyes locked with someone else who was watching me all this time, Itsuki.

"**!**" She quickly looked down at her plate and continued eating in silence, not joining the conversation.

_'What is this...? Why do I feel so uneasy? Does... Does she knows?'_ No, that can't be... right? There's no way that she saw me that night, otherwise she wouldn't be acting so normal around me. But, what if... she saw me!?

I quickly looked over Itsuki once again, and much to my disgrace, she was looking me again. When my eyes met her's once more, she tried to pretend she wasn't looking at me. You're not fooling anyone, you... know right?

"Don't say such disturbing things at the table, Fuu-kun!" Nino's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"...Yeah, I haven't finished yet, Fuutarou." Miku agreed with Nino.

"S-Sorry." Fuutarou-kun apologized and decided to fill his mouth with food.

"How's the food, Yotsuba? It's been a while since you ate, you must be hungry." Nino asked me with a smile. I nodded.

"Delicious as always! _Ahh~_ I would love to have you as my wife, Nino." I replied.

"_Ugh_, again, please refrain from saying such things." Nino grimaced, and continued eating. Fuutarou-kun just averted his eyes with an embarrassed look on his face.

"...Well, you already eat her food everyday, doesn't that make her your wife already?" Miku declared with a teasing tone on her voice.

"As if!" Nino retorted angrily. Miku just laughed.

Good to see that I managed to change the subject, there are more important things to do right now.

_**Right, Itsuki?**_

* * *

"Yotsuba." Suddenly, I heard a voice calling me. I turned to see who was it.

"Uesugi-san? What is it?" I couldn't help but to feel my heart fluttering. Since that incident, I decided to be more honest with my own feelings. So, my love for Fuutarou-kun was bigger with each passing day.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded and followed him to the swings we went at our date.

"Don't tell me, are you going to confess!?"

"Don't be ridiculous." I tried to make a joke, but he denied it unfazed. It hurt me a little bit, but I just laughed it off.

"I want to know about your plans for the future, Yotsuba." He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I did understood him, but I asked anyways. He just looked at my eyes.

"Look, Miku wants to go to a culinary school, Nino wants to open a cake shop, Ichika wants to be an actress, and I think Itsuki once told me she would like to be a teacher, although that sounds pretty much unlikely. So now I ask you, what plans do you have for your future?" I blinked several times after hearing his question. I couldn't help it, I never once thought about this before. When Fuutarou-kun started tutoring us, I thought this would go on forever, just the six of us together, well, five now that I murdered Ichika.

"U-Umm... I..." Fuutarou-kun shook his head.

"No, that's okay, you don't have to force yourself to reply if you don't know the answer yourself. But I would like to hear it once you decided it, it would help me as your tutor." Then Fuutarou-kun smiled lightly but gently, something he rarely does. I don't want to sound presumptuous but, I think I only see him like this when he's with me.

"...Yes." Fuutarou-kun nodded, and told me that was everything that he wanted to discuss with me. That said, we returned to the house to resume our study session, now without Ichika.

_'For now, I have to make the most of this trip. I want Fuutarou-kun to remember me, I want to confess my feelings and I hope he can return them.'_

"Welcome back, Uesugi-kun."

"...Fuutarou."

"Where were you, Fuu-kun?! You didn't tried the cupcakes I freshly baked for you!"

The voices of my sisters brought me back to reality. That's right, I'm not the only one that likes Fuutarou-kun.

_'Nino is obviously in love with him heck, she's all over him now and that's curious taking into account that she was the first one to reject him. Miku clearly likes him, she told me herself. And Itsuki... well, I think I can say that she doesn't represent a treat, she doesn't look like she likes him. That's good, the fewer rivals, the better for me.'_

_**I'm sorry, my sisters, but I'm taking you down. I'm the one that deserves Fuutarou-kun the most.**_


End file.
